


The Fall

by Yeahuhhuh



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Haylijah, Hurt/Comfort, aurora is a bitch, my rewrite of 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahuhhuh/pseuds/Yeahuhhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My rewrite of 3x13 featuring Hayley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

Hayley knows Elijah told her to stay with Freya at the car, but Freya was fine and that redheaded bitch was still on the loose with the white oak bullets, and Hayley’s never been one to not act on her impulses. So she left with Freya’s reassurance, hoping that she’ll be able to cut that redheaded bitch’s throat, before she does any more damage to her family.

Hayley is creeping around a tree when she sees Klaus on the ground with Aurora pointing a gun at him. Again, on impulse she steps out from behind the tree to distract Aurora and Aurora’s thousand-year-old hearing detects Hayley in an instant. Aurora whips around impossibly fast and Hayley now finds herself staring down the barrel of the gun. 

‘Fuck’ Hayley thinks and Aurora’s deranged smile falters as she picks up a third presence to her right.

“Put it down.” An all too familiar calm voice says.

Hayley can only watch as the flash of light explodes from the barrel of the gun propelling its contents towards Elijah.

All it takes is a split second. Elijah is on the ground motionless. Hayley’s heart stops as she’s sure Elijah’s did too. 

Vaguely, Hayley hears Klaus’ scream of anger as Aurora runs like a coward. 

Hayley is at Elijah’s side in an instant. She frantically searches for the whole in Elijah’s chest to get to the bullet. There’s still a chance it hasn’t reached his heart, she tells herself. 

Hayley doesn’t notice Elijah’s dark brown eyes on her. 

Elijah struggles to speak, to move, to do anything to get the horrified look off of Hayley’s face. Elijah had made a vow to himself a very long time ago, to never let Hayley feel anything other than happy. Time and time again he has failed, but he still tries to stop it. 

He tries again. A strained noise makes it past his lips and finally Hayley’s big brown eyes meet his own. Hayley stops her frantic movements when she meets Elijah’s strained eyes. She’s relieved to see him awake and aware. 

He’s relieved to see some of the fear leave her face. 

All too soon, Elijah starts to feel that familiar burning sensation sweep over his body. But this time it’s different, something is wrong. Elijah gasps out in pain as the terrible sensation overwhelms him. His skin starts to turn an ashy-gray as the horrible sensation of being burned alive consumes him. He struggles to breathe, the pain stealing his breath as he feels his heart start to slow. ‘No,’ Elijah thinks. He can’t go now, he has so much more he needs to say. So much more he needs to feel. He wants to see his family happy again, he wants to see Hope grow, he wants to know what it’s like to hold Hayley in his arms again, without the over looming thought of Jackson in the back of his mind. 

Hayley watches as Elijah’s eyes tell her something is horribly wrong. She freezes as she sees Elijah’s skin start to turn to an ashy-gray state making his veins more pronounced. “No!” Hayley yells out. Her hands are shaking so bad she can barely get a grip on his usually pristine shirt that is now stained in his blood. She tries again to find the bullet while she listens to Elijah’s gasps of pain. She’s crying so hard that she can barely see. ‘This is so unfair’ she thinks, there is so much she has to tell Elijah, and there isn’t any time to tell him that she’s sorry for everything she’s put him through, she wants to thank him for always being there for her and her daughter, even when she couldn’t see it. He’s always been there for her and she’s never gotten to return the favor. 

“Move!” Klaus orders. Hayley dazedly moves out of the way and before she knows it Klaus in kneeling over Elijah’s rapidly graying body. Klaus rips Elijah’s button down shirt open and plunges his hand into Elijah’s chest trying to locate the bullet as Elijah lurches upwards at the violent contact.   
Hayley can only watch in fear as Elijah’s face starts to turn that god awful gray color. Seconds feel like days to Hayley as he watches Elijah’s pink lips start to turn gray. 

“Save him, Klaus. Please…..”

She bows her head “please I love him.” Hayley closes her eyes not being able to watch this nightmare any longer.

Hayley’s head whips up a moment later when she hears Klaus pull his hand out from Elijah’s chest. Klaus cups Elijah’s head in both hands, it seems like Elijah has turned completely gray. Klaus shakes his head

“Brother!”

“Brother, wake up.”

Nothing happens. Hayley leans forwards and presses her head onto Elijah’s body sending out a prayer in head ‘Please be okay. Please come back.’

Klaus’ heartbreaking “Brother” stops Hayley’s world. In that moment she thinks of the life she could have shared with Elijah, should have shared. 

Klaus sits back next to Elijah’s motionless body and wipes a stray tear from his cheek. Hayley moves to hold Elijah’s hand and is shocked when she feels the pressure of limp fingers slowly curl around her hand. Hayley and Klaus lurch forward together and stare at Elijah’s face watching his skin return to its familiar paleness. 

“Brother” Klaus presses as Elijah slowly opens his eyes. 

“I thought we lost you” he says with a strained laugh. 

He pulls Elijah to sit up and tugs him into a tight hug, letting out a sigh of relief when he feels Elijah’s arm slowly wrap around his shoulders.

He releases Elijah and looks to Hayley who still has tears in her eyes but is now smiling at the two Mikaelson brothers. 

“When you feel up to leaving, brother. I’ll be in the car.” Klaus smirks at Elijah and then to Hayley and then vanishes with a gust of wind.

Elijah smiles to himself and finally turns his head to see Hayley and is surprised to find that they are both still gripping each other’s hands. 

Elijah is about to say something when Hayley throws herself at Elijah wrapping her arms around him, her head pressed into his neck. Elijah puts his hand behind her neck and slowly runs his hand through her hair, enjoying the familiar scent of her shampoo. They embrace without saying anything, all that needs to be said for now is said in the hug. Hayley pulls away first. 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” She threatens.

Elijah smiles at her in return and says “I will always protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
